Nachzehrer
Nachzehrers are a type of enemy in Battle Brothers. They count as beasts, but because they feast on corpses, they are often seen in company with the Undead or Ancient Dead. The peasantry tells stories of men and women coming back to life after the sin of committing suicide as horribly shaped monstrosities, turned into a Nachzehrer. They’re said to resemble grey-skinned devils that dig up graves with their claws and devour fresh corpses, even devour parts of themselves and their funeral shrouds, and to grow in strength as they do so until they inevitably prey on the living. Others may claim that they are but wild beasts, merely scavengers drawn to fresh graves like seagulls to fishing nets. Whatever their true nature, they bring misery and disease upon any village they bedevil. The creature known as Nachzehrer can grow up to two times as it gorges itself on a corpse, and it’s not shy of cannibalizing its own kind. Each time it does so, it increases in size and strength significantly. At its largest, when it’s become a hulking behemoth of grey flesh, it gains the ability to swallow a man whole. Anyone devoured like this isn’t dead, but in the belly of the beast and removed from the map. Slaying the Nachzehrer will free that character again, albeit covered in goo, but retreating while a character is devoured in this way will spell certain death for him. A Nachzehrer has long claws that they use to dig through the earth in search of food, and which can tear grievous wounds in combat. The larger the Nachzehrer, the more dangerous the claws become. On the bright side, a Nachzehrer doesn’t have any armor, which favors swords and cleavers, and it gets easier to hit with ranged weapons, the larger and less nimble it becomes. Strengths * ? Tactics * Attracted to dead bodies, killing a nachzehrer and spearwall around the body can result in additional kills * Protect dead bodies, so they can not feast and become confident and stronger * Only kill a nachzehrer if you have means of preventing others from consuming its dead body, otherwise let them stay alive * Feasting requires AP, they can move 1 tile and still feast, but not 2 * They're dumb, often charging into spear walls * When using ranged weapons against them in the initial charge, try to spread the damage out, don't take a shot with a weapon powerful enough to kill with a headshot, as it'll die somewhere you can't prevent others from eating it * Be careful using dogs as you cannot control them, they can run off, die and get eaten by them * Likewise be careful with spear walls, as it can create a body that another will then eat (provided it dodges the spearwall) |} Strengths * ? Tactics * Attracted to dead bodies, killing a nachzehrer and spearwall around the body can result in additional kills * Protect dead bodies, so they can not feast and become confident and stronger * Only kill a nachzehrer if you have means of preventing others from consuming its dead body, otherwise let them stay alive * Feasting requires AP, they can move 1 tile and still feast, but not 2 * They're dumb, often charging into spear walls * When using ranged weapons against them in the initial charge, try to spread the damage out, don't take a shot with a weapon powerful enough to kill with a headshot, as it'll die somewhere you can't prevent others from eating it * Be careful using dogs as you cannot control them, they can run off, die and get eaten by them * Likewise be careful with spear walls, as it can create a body that another will then eat (provided it dodges the spearwall) |} Strengths * ? Tactics * Attracted to dead bodies, killing a nachzehrer and spearwall around the body can result in additional kills * Protect dead bodies, so they can not feast and become confident and stronger * Only kill a nachzehrer if you have means of preventing others from consuming its dead body, otherwise let them stay alive * Feasting requires AP, they can move 1 tile and still feast, but not 2 * They're dumb, often charging into spear walls * When using ranged weapons against them in the initial charge, try to spread the damage out, don't take a shot with a weapon powerful enough to kill with a headshot, as it'll die somewhere you can't prevent others from eating it * Be careful using dogs as you cannot control them, they can run off, die and get eaten by them * Likewise be careful with spear walls, as it can create a body that another will then eat (provided it dodges the spearwall) |} Category:Enemies Category:Beasts